Family On The Edge (What If)
by PKWolf014
Summary: SPOILERS FOR RTTE SEASON 3 :) What if in the episode Family On The Edge, Dagur hadn't beaten the riders to the boats?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It really, really bothered me (SPOILERS) that Dagur died. I mean I actually like him! I cried a river and so, that's what, "what ifs" were made for right? And so, what if Dagur hadn't beaten them to the boats?**

 **This starts a little after they lock him in the cell. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Trap! ITS A TRAP!" Dagur screeches slamming his hands down on the bars. Hiccup gives him a half glance before he turns to the other riders.

"Mount up." He commands.

"I AM WARNING YOU!" Dagur shouts, voice hystaric.

Hiccup shakes his head firmly as if trying to shake what Dagur is saying from his head and thought process. Toothless huffs at the Berserker chief before following Hiccup and the other riders out of the stable.

Dagur takes in heavy breaths, panting and whacks the bars of the door again. He looks back at Shadowmaster and holds out his wrists, "I can't let them get killed." He says and Shadowmaster gets off the ground and snaps the ropes. "Come on Shadowmaster were going to stop them."

...

Hiccup and the other riders fly through air to the base, ready for action. Hiccup is needless to say, on edge. Everything that Dagur had told him replying.

 _Is_ this all a trap?

The riders flew in silence for a while, Heather silently fuming, hand gripping her axe tightly, furious, focused scowl on her face. Astrid looks anxious but calm, Fishlegs like he's bound to pass out from the stress in a few seconds, the twins amused and Snotlout baring a face of determination.

Hiccup releases a slow breath as the ships come into view a few almost half an hour later."Remember: We only have one shot to get this right." Hiccup says looking back at the other riders.

"We know. Can we og already?" Snotlout whines.

Hiccup looks forward at the twelve ships before he leans down on Toothless. The Night Fury dives forward past all the dragons to the ships, wings whistling. He releases a plasma blast Thad explodes the middle ship's outer wall the rest of the wood caving in on itself.

As soon as Toothless has fired, the other riders and their dragons dive forward to the boats firing. "Oh yeah!" Tuffnut yells and throws his arms up into the air, victorious.

"FIRE!" Arrows, bolas, nets and chains all fly into the air like rain. Barf and Belch are hit by a net and Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut.

"Scratch that, oh no!" He yells as he and his sisters Zippleback tumble downwards. They hit the deck of a ship bard and both Thorsten's are thrown from off the dragon rolling.

"Guys! The twins are hit!" Fishlegs yells then lets out a high squeel as Meatlug is wrapped in a well aimed bola. "I've lost power on the Gronckle!" Fishlegs shouts before he and Meatlug hit a deck. Fishlegs release a breath, "Im okay!" He yells up at the other riders. Dragon Hunters draw their swords aiming it at his throat, "Less okay!"

Hiccup dodges an arrow that would have been a perfect shot to his chest had Toothless not dived. "It was a trap! Dagur was right!" Hiccup yells mostly at himself, and Toothless also the other riders a little bit.

"Dagur tried to warn us!" Astrid says as she and Stormfly pull up to Hiccup.

"It doesn't matter what he did, right now we need to save the other riders." Heather says grabbing her axe from off her back. She swings it and the blade expands to the double-sided axe they've all grown used to. Heather smacks an arrow away and looks at Hiccup.

"Try to free the riders, me and Toothless will head for the commanding ship." Hiccup says. Heather and Astird nod pulling away.

"Snotlout! Snotlout!" Snotlout chants Hookfang diving past Hiccup and Toothless. A Dragon Hunter from the deck of a outer ship lifts up his crossbow and fires.

The arrow sails through the air and Snotlout completely unaware of its existence doesn't do anything to dodge. It would have hit him square in the forehead but Hookfang pulls up the arrow lodging into his scales. "Oi! Oi! Oi..?" Hookfang imminently starts fo fall from the deck causing Snotlouts victorious shout to die in his throat.

Astrid looks down at the twins who are now outside the bola of their dragon, arms tied behind their backs. Heather had gone for Fishlegs, she going for the twins. Once they got out of this mess, Astrid would never doubt Dagur again. The deranged man knew what is going on.

"Hey Astrid!" Tuffnut yells cheerily. Unintentionally giving away his fellow riders position.

The Dragon Hunters snap their heads up looking at her. Astrid curses under her breath softly before she lifts up her axe a arrow bouncing off it.

Viggo has clearly saved his best men for this fleet, it was a little less than a minute later Astrid and Stormfly were netted on the boat with the twins. "Well that rescue went well." Tuffnut says dryly nudging Ruffnut's arm.

Hiccup grips Toothless's saddle tighter eyes narrowed with determination. A trap. Dagur had been right. Why couldn't he have used his brain? None of the riders or Toothless would be in such a drastic position if he had.

So caught up in his thoughts Hiccup completely misses when a dragon proof chain sails through the air wrapping around his torso. Hiccup gives a startled and pained yelp as he's ripped from the saddle, sailing down towards the boats.

Toothless roars angrily turning around in nose dive after the Haddock when a chain wraps around him dragging him to a completely different boat. Thr Night Fury struggles and growls but it does nothing. A Dragon Hunter walks forward, arrow in hand, he fingers the end of it before he stabs the dragon root covered blade into Toothless's neck.

Hiccup lands with a thud on the deck of the commanding ship, every part of him aching. Just lying there he realizes he cant hear thr sound of dragon fire anymore, meaning, everyone was captured. Why was he so blind!?

Rough hands grab his upper arms and haul him to his feet. "You're supposed to be a genius. I hardly see why Viggo dubs you a worthy appoint." The commanding Dragon Hunter says striding up to Hiccup.

Hiccup gives him a dirty, angry look and glances left as Toothless gives a roar of pain. "Stop! What did you do to him?" Hiccup commands struggling against the chain still wrapped around his middle and the Dragon Hunters holding him. The leader watches him for a second before he looks at his men.

"Take him below deck, in the cell. Everyone else, MOVE OUT!" He yells. Hiccup struggles harder as he's dragged back looking desperately over at the boat is with Toothless.

"Toothless! TOOTHLESS!"

...

Several hours later Shadowmaster thoroughly worn through reaches and open stretch of water. Worn through to the point his wings are bound to fall off soon he looks up at his rider.

"What?" Dagur says in confusion looking at the empty ocean, "The boats were right here! Right here!" He yells and gives a angry shout of frustration. Heather, and the rest of the riders had left much sooner than he had planned and now every single one is captured in the hands of Viggo Grimborne.

 **A/N Short chapter I know. Not entirely sure where I'm going, beyond the whole Dagur not dying thing. :) but it will be a multi chapter fic. :)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"No!" Dagur exclaims a final time grabbing a knife from his belt and throws it forward. It hits a sea stack with a almighty crack but no other reaction is earned.

Dagur huffs in frustration before he grabs Shadowmasters ears. "Come on, Shadowmaster, we dont have much time." Dagur says and turns the Gronckle around. Shadowmaster flaps his wings heavily before he zooms forward in the direction of Berk.

Dagur's running out of options and the only way to rescue his little sister and adopted brother(At least Dagur had adopted him into his family) is to get help from Berk.

...

"Ugh. This is so lame." Snotlout declares angrily. Astrid who had been moved into the cell with him gives a angry/ annoyed breath.

"Snotlout if you so much as even think about complaining again, I will go to Viggo and plead with him to toss us both into the ocean." Astrid says glaring at the Jorgensen.

"You've got to be kidding me! We have to make an escape. Right now." Snotlout says looking over at her.

Astrid raises an eyebrow, "With what Snotlout? Incase you haven't noticed, we have no weapons, were stuck in a cell in the middle of the ocean, our dragons are on different boats, and were guarded!" Astrid exclaims.

"I know, that's why I have a plan." Snotlout says rolling his eyes slightly at her. Astrid sends him a scowl but keeps her mouth shut, "There are dozens of weapons in this entire ship, we pick the lock grab the weapons and boom were outta here." Snotlout says.

"And what, Snotlout, do we pick the lock with?" Astrid asks not even trying to keep the annoyance off her voice.

"With this." Snotlout says and lifts up a long metal bar. The gaurds finally look back at both of them as Snotlout says this, as if, what he's saying was just translated into Norwegian for them.

"Hey!" One shouts before Snotlout throws the bar at his head. The man hits the ground unconscious. Taking the hint, Astrid races forward and grabs the second Dragon Hunter smashing his head against the bars. He to, hits the ground unconscious.

Snotlout smirks before he lifts up the keys from the gaurds belt. "So, believe me now?" He asks Astrid.

Several minutes later, Astrid and Snotlout creep through the boat, jumping at every sound and preparing to battle imaginary foes. This has to be a trick. Astrid thinks as they come across the resistance during their escape from bottom deck, no one leaves their prisoners this ungaurded.

"Ready?" Snotlout asks looking down at Astrid. She nods gripping her stolen axe tighter. "Alright." Snotlout says before he shoves open the trap door to the deck of the ship, throwing himself forward with a war cry.

Astrid quickly echoes him and when she throws herself up onto the deck, she releases, its raining, not only that, but its raining hard.

"THE PRISONERS ARE LOOSE!" A voice yells in warning before Snotlouts sword is smashed ontop of his head.

The Dragon Hunters now aware of their escape charge forward, hundreds of soldiers crammed onto one deck and boat, finally useful. And it is then that Astrid realizes why bottom deck is empty.

They've got a pretty good army against two dragon riders. The odds really never are in their favor.

The battle lasted about a minute and a half where both Snotlout and Astrid were winning epicly, before, Astrid's axe as thrown from her hand, the Hofferson herself smashed against the railing of the boat.

"ASTRID!" Snotlout yells and races over to her trying not to get impaled by the many, many weapons thrust in his direction. Astrid struggles for grip as she hangs from the deck her hands slipping.

The Dragon Rider who had thrust her in said position making sure he has eye contact with Snotlout stomps int Astrid's fingers.

She yells before a cut off scream pierces the air. "ASTRID!" Snotlout yells and outstretched.

The Dragon Hunters seeing a moment of weakness make a swipe for his chest. Snotlout defends it eyes hard as he looks at the crazy waves begging Astrid to resurface. The commander of this ship snaps Snotlout's sword clean down the middle with a swing of his axe.

Snotlout looks at the broken blade for a second his lips forming a nice O shape. With one quick swipe, the commander slices Snotlout across the arm.

The Jorgenson yelps in pain before the commander kicks him in the chest, unaware how close he is to the railing of the ship Snotlout tumbles over the side hitting the ocean.

The commander looks over the side looking for both Astrid and Snotlout, "Fan out! Any trace of them you report imminently." He shouts. Under normal circumstances, they would have left both dragon riders for the dead, but Viggo has requested them all alvie.

After several minutes of watching the waves looking for any sign of the two through the lighting flashes a Dragon Hunter taps the commanders shoulder. He turns and sees grasped in the hand of the man is Snotlouts helmet and Astrid's head band. Neither had resurfaced.

...

Dagur leaps off of Shadowmaster racing forward through the heavy rain pounding against him drenching him. Though Dagur pays it no mind and looks at the door to the Haddock household for a second before he kicks it down.

The wood hitting wood creates a heavy thumping noise that would wake the heaviest sleeper, "Stoick!" Dagur yells looking around the empty house for him.

Dagur, had never been inside the house, he knew where it is of course, but Hiccup had always met him in their many battles. "Stoick!" Dagur yells again.

A few seconds later a axe is thrown over the Berserkers head Stoick rushing from a room sword in hand war cry at his lips. Inwardly kicking himself Dagur grabs the axe from off the ground. Well Hiccup had sort of trusted him and he had earned the other riders acceptance briefly, Stoick is still under the impression that he, is Hiccups greatest enemy and wants to murder him.

The two's blades meet and Stoick looks down at the Berserker furious rage through his eyes, "What have you done!?" He demands.

"Nothing!" Dagur shouts and pushes back on the weapon, "I've done nothing. My brother needs you!" Dagur shouts. Stoick huffs angrily and grabs the hilt of Dagur's weapon ripping it from his grasp.

"Your a liar, and a murderer." Stoick growls lifting his sword to Dagur's throat.

Dagur's eyes flash with frustration, they're waiting time! "Viggo has your son!I'm trying to help." Dagur says and Stoick glares at him, forcing Dagur to accept the fact that, he's not going to believe him.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Dagur grabs one of the many daggers on his person and throws it at Stoick forcing the chief to dive out of the way. Dagur rakes thr opening and races from the house looking for his dragon.

He's taken barely two steps outside before a dart hits his chest. The Berserker hits the ground unconscious. Gobber removes the pipe from his lips and looks at Stoick.

"Take him to the jailhouse." He says and sends a withering glare at the unconscious man, "We'll give him a trial in the morning."

...

The ocean whacks against the sides of the boats suggesting heavy storm surge from something. Hiccup had been in the cell for over seven hours. There has been no contact with people, nothing to even suggest he's not the only person left on the boat.

Hiccup sighs laying his head down on his knees rocking with the boat. Well flying for hours on end has never bothered Hiccup before, he is slightly sea sick and the storm pounding on outside didn't help his twisting stomach in anyway.

The sound of metal hitting metal draws Hiccup from his position and he lifts up his head, eyes widening as he sees what's been thrown into the cell with him. "Figured you might want to know you should start giving swimming lessons." A voice says.

Hiccup doesn't look up, but crawls forward and grabs the horn of Snotlouts helmet and Astrid's headband. No. They couldn't be- he didn't finish thr thought.  
"What did you do?" Hiccup asks lowly getting to his feet and meeting eyes with the soaking Dragon Hunter in front of him. The commanding man of the entire fleet.

He shrugs rubbing his black beard for a second as if thinking, "I ain't do nothin'." He says and smirks, "Took a little tumble off the side or the boat during their escape and never resurfaced." The man says.

Hiccup pales and looks down at the objects in his hand. As much as he wants to deny it, he cant. With an outraged cry he throws Snotlouts helmet forward, the commander leaps to thr side to avoid it colliding with his forehead.

Hiccup grips Astrid's band before he falls to his knees head dropping in greif.

 **A/N: Well yay! It has a plot! :) Of which doesn't involve killing off Astrid and Snotlout. :)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Trying to manage like five stories in one go.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Her head aches, her leg pulses with pain, but it is, in a small way, relieving. It's reminds Astrid that she is indeed alive.

She groans softly curling her hand around the sand under her. As she slowly regains consciousness she can hear the ocean lapping against the shore, and can feel the waves brushing against her feet.

Astrid opens her eyes blinking rapidly to clear the fog in her vision. She rolls over looking up at the clouds threatening to release their water down upon them, again. "Astrid!" A voice calls, panic waving off of it.

She sits up, hissing as sharp pain shoots through her leg. Snotlout is at her side suddenly, with wide eyes. Astrid looks up and does a double take, Snotlout looks utterly exhausted, he has several cuts on his arms and face, his helmet is missing and his hair is one volume has played with greatly.

"I'm fine." Astrid assures and looks around them at the empty beach. "Where are we?"

Snotlout shrugs, "Not sure, I woke up a few minutes before you did." He admits.

Astrid looks down at her leg, the pulses finally great enough to catch her attention. It's red and swollen, a long cut visible under the broken fabric over her knee. Astrid sighs looking up at Snotlout, "Have you seen the boats?" She asks.

Snotlout shakes his head, "Nope. Judging by the fact the storm is gone, we've been on this beach for a loooong time." He says.

Astrid purses her lips, "We need to find out where we are, and then we need a dragon. We can't let Viggo take them." Astrid says with firm determination.

Snotlout nods. "Yeah," there's a pause, "what's the plan?"

Astrid's eyes narrow before she leans against one knee, slowly getting to her feet. She stumbles slightly but manages to keep herself upright, face twisted in pain.

"Are you-oh." Snotlout says as he sees her leg."Maybe we should get a brace or something." He suggests.

Astrid nods, "Yeah, a stick, for a crutch, hurry!" Astrid says paling and swaying on her feet. Snotlout takes off down the beach, leaving a cloud of sand in his wake. Astrid collapses to her knees, her head falling into her hands.

"Hiccup, where are you when I need you?"

...

The Dragon Hunter leader who's name Hiccup has learned is Tip shoves Hiccup forward roughly. Hiccup stumbles slightly his hands clenching into tight fists. Rope is wound around his wrists and forearms, as if they expected Hiccup to have super strength suddenly and break the ropes apart with a single blow.

Tip smacks the side of the Haddocks head and Hiccup glares but moves forward down the gangplank to the island. It's not Viggo's base and Hiccup has no idea what on Thor's name they're doing here, it's like they're stopping for supplies, but their obviously not.

"Oh okay! Wait! You're kidding right? There's no way that-" Tuffnut laughs cutting of his sentence. Hiccup looks over at them, glaring murderously. He's in a terrible mood, but has every right to be. Astrid and Snotlout are dead and now he's in the clutches of his worst enemy.

"No joke." Ruffnut says and both Thorsten's burst out laughing again, even managing to get a few nearby Dragon Hunters who heard the full joke to chuckle.

Heather and Fishlegs are behind both of them, if looks could kill, both Hiccup and Heather would be murderers.

Fishlegs is pale and mumbling things untranslatable under his breath, no visible emotion beyond worry on his face. "Keep moving." Tip commands and all five riders are shoved forward.

After several minutes of walking the Dragon Hunters stop, "Viggo." Tip greets. Hiccup looks up, green eyes dark but edging on lifeless.

Viggo watches him for a second before he smiles, "Hiccup. I must say, you fought a good fight." He says.

"...Not really. I mean the boats had us in what under five minutes flat?" Tuffnut asks.

"More like three and a half." Ruffnut corrects.

"Guys." Fishlegs hisses.

"Not the time." Heather mutters.

Viggo watches them for another second, an almost amused expression on his face before he turns to Tip. "Where's Astrid and Snotlout?" Viggo asks.

Tip rubs the back of his neck as Hiccups hands curl around Astrid's headband. "Well, sir, there was a accident and they took a swim but didn't resurface." Tip answers.

"Hmm. Pity." Viggo hums.

Tuffnut bursts out laughing nudging his sister several times as Heather and Fishlegs faces flash with horror, "Can...you...even...imagine...Wait. He's serious?" Tuffnut asks looking at Tip. When no one denies it, Tuffnut's lips form a O snape, Ruffnut's eyes widening.

Viggo smirks slightly, "Well I'm not a man to tarry. Lets get to business." Viggo says and a man walks forward, he's a tall red head with a half shaven head, and face paint looking similars to Tuffnut's. He has several weapons on his person and could rival Stoick in hight.

"This is, Carr, he's a friend of mine. Also a wonderful dragon fight host." Viggo says and looks at Hiccup as if expecting a snarky, or sarcastic comment when he receives nothing he almost seems to shrug with his eyes, "No comment then?"

Hiccup remains silent.

"Do with them what you will, I shall see you shortly." Viggo says and dips his head to Carr walking off. Carr grunts in response turning his attention to the riders.

"Which one of you is the Haddock?" Carr asks a heavy Russian accent making itself visible as he speaks. All eyes (except Hiccups) shift to Hiccup.

Carr smirks softly and looks at Tip, "Toss him in with the dragons." He commands. Tip nods and shoves Hiccup forward.

"What are you going to do to him?" Heather demands. Carr looks at her and scans her over.

"Who might you be lass?" He asks.

Heather lifts up her head, "I am Heat-"

"That was a rhetorical question." Carr interrupts. Heather releases a breath angrily but snaps her mouth shut. Carr scans them all, eyes lingering on the twins as if for a second trying to decipher which is the male and which is female.

"Put them to work." Carr commands. The Dragon Hunters nod and Carr spins around stalking off down the dock.

...

"Dagur the Deranged, you are hereby charged with the following crimes: Trying to kill the heir over forty times, creating deranged plans, trying to carry out said deranged plans, attempt of murder, murdering Oswald the Agreeable, I think you get thr point." Gobber says lowering the scroll he has in hand and looks at Dagur, hands tied together, standing in front of Berk with a anxious expression.

"Toss him in with the sharks!" A voice yells.

"Send Astrid on 'im!" Another shouts, the entire village breaking out into hundreds of ideas of what to do with the Berserker.

"Blast him to pieces!"

"Send him to Alvin!"

"Dont be daft, he'll just break out again!"

"Alright! Alright! Quiet down!" Stoick booms. The crowd silences nearly immediately. Stoick turns to Dagur, "Dagur you are by Viking law you are hereby committed to-" Stoick starts.

"Can you listen for three seconds?" Dagur interrupts looking Stoick in the eye. The chiefs gaze hardens but he makes no move to stop Dagur, "My sister and the other riders are captured by Viggo and who knows what he'll do with them, if you want your only child and heir to live, I suggest we put this to the side and focus on rescuing them." Dagur says. Gobber blinks once before he bursts out laughing.

"Well you can certainly lie, that's for sure, lets see where were we?" Gobber asks lifting up the paper. A small amount of fire drop onto the scroll burning a hole through the middle.

Gobber and all the Berkians heads shoot up, looking at an angry Gronckle. "Oh dragon dung." Gobber groans. Stoick draws his sword.

Dagur mutters something under his breath before he leaps over his chains so their in front of him and races to Shadowmaster. The Gronckle whacks Gobber over the head and then snaps Dagur's chains with his teeth. The Berserker hastily climbs onto his back as Stoick lets out a angry war cry.

"Whatya say we get out of here?" Dagur asks. Shadowmaster nods in agreement and jumps into the air over Stoick's head.

"Stop him!" Stoick roars.

The Hooligans snap into gear looking for anything they can and throwing it at the Berserker. Dagur ducks a table and glares back at the Berkians before Shadowmaster breaks apart the Great Hall doors, zooming outside.

The sun shines brightly down on the Berserker and his dragon despite the very unhappy circumstances.

Dagur's eyes narrow and he looks back at the Berkians shoving each other out of the way watching him disappear. Dagur shakes his head and Shadowmaster picks up the pace, "And they call Berserkers un-agreeable." He mutters.

...

"Astrid?" Snotlout asks as he reaches her on the beach, stick in hand, modified for a crutch. Astrid looks up at him, eyes glazed. He sets the crutch down on the ground and moves kneeling next to her feet.

"There's nothing wrong with-" Astrid coughs sharply a groan escaping her lips. Snotlout sends her a half I told you so look the other a panicked glance. Snotlout lifts up her leg scanning it.

As much as Snotlojt will deny it, Fishlegs's never ending stream of dragon knowllege pops into his head suddenly as he stares at the cut. But, the more he looks at it, the more apparent it becomes that its a bite mark. Not just any bite mark. No, that would be much to easy on the riders situation, and fate is having a hay day with them.

It's a Scauldron's bite mark.

Snotlout drops Astrid's leg like he'd been burned staring at the Hofferson. You get stung or bit by a Scauldron and your dead in twenty four hours. Snotlout has no idea, not even a hint on what the cure is.

 **A/N :)**

 **Sometimes I feel I find one rider to pick on and then I attack them with worst fate possible. Lucky Astrid, well a stream of good luck is headed her way, Hiccup is my next victim! :)**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow two updates under fifteen hours, I'm on a roll! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The door slams shut with a loud clang. Hiccup lifts his head up, watching as Viggo crosses the distance of the room. He passes by the dragons ni the space with ease, reaching Hiccup with a few long strides.

Hiccup gives Viggo a nasty glare, if looks could kill Viggo would have been killed, buried, dug up again and then killed again for good measure. Viggo kneels in front of Hiccup, tilting his head slightly.

Hiccup makes no comment, pulling his legs closer in mental misery. "Such a shame to see you in this state." Viggo says with a almost believable pity.

Hiccup remains silent.

"You serve me a great purpose, Carr has brought it into suggestion." Viggo says making eye contact with Hiccup.

Said Haddock returns the stare, "And what, would that be?" Hiccup asks rhetorically.

Viggo smiles softly, "Well I am a business man, and if I see something that will bring me better profits, I lust after it. To be honest, I did plan on killing you, but now... you really are gifted with dragons. Tell me, how much do you think someone would pay to watch you train one?"

Hiccup's head snaps up, green eyes flashing with an unreadable emotion. "You are a-" Hiccup starts.

"What?" Viggo asks.

Hiccup shifts his position, letting his knees drop, "You know what you are. And now, I know to." Hiccup returns.

Viggo straightens, "Well, unfortunately, I don't have time to linger. Prepare yourself, Hiccup Haddock the third."

"And if I dont train the dragons?" Hiccup asks.

"Maces and Talons is a game of strategy, if the chief doesn't do what's needed to protect his people, they die off." Viggo answers. The message is clear: You dont train the dragons and I start killing off the other that said, Viggo turns and walks out of the room, the door shutting with a soft click. Hiccup grinds his teeth in frustration, but gets to his foot watching the dragons around him.

Train dragons.

It's like Alvin all over again. But this time, there lives beyond his own at stake.

...

"As...astrid," Snotlout starts looking down at her with wide eyes. Astrid groans and looks over at him. "there's been a slight problem with the...cut. Do you know the cure for a Scauldron bite?"

Astrid's dull blue eyes widen, "Why?" She asks softly, voice hoarse.

Snotlout shrugs, "Well, um, you see, you got bit by one." Snotlout says. Astrid closes her eyes tightly, face contracting in tight pain.

"I dont." She mutters.

Snotlout lets out a soft curse. Astrid's eyes snap open abruptly her body twitching horribly, she lets out a scream before her entire body goes limp. "Astrid?" Snotlout asks and shakes her shoulders several times, "Ah man! Hiccup is going to kill me!" Snotlout groans before his head perks up. "Hiccup."

Snotlout gets to his feet looking around at the beach, it's long past mid day, lowering into dusk. Snotlout scans around them, eyes squinting. "Where does Blue Oleander grow?" Snotlout asks looking down at Astrid. "Right, you're unconscious, I'll just deal with this myself. Dont move, well I know you wont move but- I'm going." Snotlout says and pulls away from the unconscious Hofferson.

He races across the beach, looking for anything that resembles a flower. "Where do these stupid things grow anyway?" Snotlout mutters before he spots a bush looking thing on the beach.

He races over to it, and sees, "Berries! Oh great Odins ghost this is never going to work." He groans. He turns around and kicks the bush in frustration and storms down the beach, missing as several Blue Oleanders fall from the plant.  
...

Heather scowls at the broom she holds in hand sweeping along the bleachers. Guests have been arriving for several hours, making the job even harder than it needs to be. She hasn't seen Hiccup or any of the other riders for hours.

Viggo is devious, she has decided, he knows were strong together but rip us apart and we can stand, but not very well. Heather thinks.

She aggressively shoves away the dirt covering a part off the wooden planks her green eyes narrowing with anger. She's not entirely sure who is the target of her anger, just that she is furious at someone. And Dagur... She doesn't even know what to think about him. Part of her wants to believe he is changing, the part that fears to be alone again, the other half is still angry. He's a stocky, murderer. He killed their father for Thor's sake!

All these thoughts distract her briefly long enough for her to smash into someone. Heather pulls back rubbing her forward a sharp comment on her tongue. It dies in her throat as she sees the man in front of her tall, big, and cloaked. Deciding she doesn't want to get into a fight with this man she steps to the side.

"Sorry." Heather mutters walking past him, missing as the mans head follows her, gaze scanning Heather. He shakes his head softly before turning back to the benches.

...

Ruffnut scrubs at the spot on the floor, a look of complete focus sporting across her face. Tuffnut, next to her holds less enthusiasm.

"Astrid knows how to swim. So does Snotlout." He mutters rubbing the brush against the ground harder.

"You're still not angry about that are you? I bet Tip's just playing with us. I mean come on, its Snotlout and Astrid, if the ocean didn't kill them, then they'll kill each other." Ruffnut says. Tuffnuts make no comment for a while.

"Yeah, that's true. You missed a spot over there, by the way." Tuffnut says.

Ruffnut looks over at the spotless area, "Hey!" She proclaims angrily.

"What?" Tuffnut asks. Ruffnut scowls at him before she tosses her brush at his head, Tuffnut drops his and tackles Ruffnut.

The Dragon Hunters look at them for a second before one steps forward and grabs Tuffnut by his hair away from his sister. "Break it up, or we'll break you." He growls. Ruffnut and Tuffnut share a look before they proceed to try and fight.

...

Fishlegs scrubs at the swords next to him. Cleaning and sharpening swords he's been doing it for hours and Fishlegs is no blacksmith, he has no idea how Gobber and Hiccup do this for hours on end.

"Pick up the pace!" A voice yells angrily.

Fishlegs scrubs harder eyes narrowing."You pick up the pace." He mutters darkly before setting the sword down and picking up another one.

...

"Ah ha!" Snotlout declares victoriously, lifting up the blue flower with pride. He grabs several more and turns looking back at the forest surrounding him. "Lets see just, walk forward, turn left walk a little more and boom out of the forest." Snotlout says, following his own instructions.

He reaches the beach and grins before he sees the sun setting in the distance. "oh no." He mutters before taking off down the beach.

He reaches Astrid within a few minutes and skids to his knees to stop. Grabbing her shoulder he shakes her back and forth harshly. "ASTRID!" He yells. When all else fails it seems:Yell.

Astrid's eyes snap open foggy and unfocused. "Here eat this." Snotlout commands shoving several petals of the Blue Oleander into her hands.

Astrid takes them, her hands shaky and lifts it to her mouth. She chews swallows and makes a disgusted face. Snotlout hands her another petal that she takes. He releases a breath, hopefully, just hopefully, this will work.

...

If Hiccup could rate top three worst days of his life, one would probably be when he was disowned then lost his leg, two might be the day that Toothless left before Snoggletog and three, three is definitely yesterday when Astrid died.

Hiccup hasn't seen Toothless in over a day and honestly as childish as it is. Hiccup literally needs his dragon. He needs a person to dump out everything to, then, thrust himself onto the nearest object and cry dramatically. Then carry on with life.

But time is cruel, and so is Viggo Grimborne. Hiccup stands in front of the doors to the arena, several swords pointed at his back, hands shackled with a foot and a half chain between each wrist. How Viggo thinks he can train a dragon with no hands is beyond him, but despite the heavy protesting Hiccup did, all it received was a bruise spreading up his neck.

Hiccup glares at the doors, but awaits the release.

Carr stands in front of the large crowd, looking down at the empty arena with a soft smirk. This is the largest crowd the Dragon Hunters have managed to create yet.

Carr throws open his hands sending a half glance to the two Grimborne brothers standing side by side. "Welcome friends!" He shouts, "You come from far and wide to see this spectacle, and you have a right to, without a wait, let the show begin!" Carr yells. The crowd goes up in cheers.

The doors to the arena are throw open and Hiccup is shoved out, stumbling. The door across from him snaps open and a Snaptrapper bursts out all four heads roaring angrily.

Hiccup watches it for a second all eight eyes of the dragon scanning him. Hiccup walks forward hesitantly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promises.

Three heads hiss, the fourth looking at him curiously. The head on the far left roars, it seeming to be in charge of the others. Hiccup lifts up his shackled hands letting the dragon watch his every move.

He doesn't want to train it, just respect should be enough to please the crowd and prevent Viggo from wiping off all the other riders.

The Snaptrapper growls.

Hiccup advances.

The head in the middle right, watches him for a second before lowering his head and growling at the others. Hiccup releases a breath he didn't know he was holding as the head touches his palm.

The other heads watch him before one clicks it's tongue and follows the first head.

The final two dont seem as pleased with Hiccup as the other two. They eye him warily, before angrily. Hiccup watches the change and sighs as the first head barks at the second and third. They pull away from him and hiss, "And yet another plan perfectly executed." Hiccup mutters before the Snaptrapper snaps at him.

Hiccup pulls away, jerking backwards and slips on his prosthetic landing on the ground with an grunt. He whips around and lifts his hands over his head as the Snaptrapper swipes at him.

The claw slices across his middle and Hiccup gasps sharply his teeth clenching tightly. He sits up looking at the dragon with pain filled eyes, a small plea for it to work with him. The dragon, nonetheless is startled by the look and backs up.

Hiccup forces himself to his feet, clenching his jaw tightly at the pain and lifts up his hands, "Back, back!" He shouts and the Snaptrapper follows his commands. It reaches the cell soon and Hiccup lowers his hands mouthing thank you and turns back to the crowd.

It's quiet for a second before the entire thing breaks out into cheers. Carr gives Viggo a smug 'I told you so' look, watching the crowd again. All roaring with excitement and demands for more except two men.

Hiccup looks at them for a second longer before he sways on his feet and collapses.

 **A/N: ...Can I just say how much I love Dagur's plan in this!?**

 **Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I saw an edit someone did of Hiccup with a beard today. I've decided if in HTTYD 3 Hiccup has a beard, I'm so done with HTTYD. He looks so weird! You're welcome for that. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Astrid is understandably having a bad day. First she had to eat petals from a flower, then she passed out, then and only then did Snotlout wake her up saying she'd been out for a day and a half, and that they need to run. Astrid, won't blame it as Snotlout's fault, even though she's pretty sure it is that this dragon is chasing them.

Said dragon raids angrily firing a row of deadly flaming feathers at the two running riders. "This thing is going to kill us!" Snotlout yelps leaping several feet to avoid a feather.

"It's not that bad." Astrid aruges.

"Says the girl who rides a dragon the fires deadly spikes." Snotlout retorts. Astrid rolls her eyes and ducks another feather.

The dragon is roughly bigger than a Deadly Nadder with a huge wingspan. Nut the weirdest thing about ti is unlike normal dragons covered in scales this one, is covered talon to tail-tip in feathers. But not just feathers no. When fired they're hard like steal and on fire.

"Oh this is all your fault!" Snotlout yells.

" _My_ fault?" Astrid repeats looking over at him. "How under _any_ circumstances is this my fault?" She demands.

"You're the one who said we should escape." Snotlout answers.

"No. I'm not. That was _your_ idea!" Astrid yells.

"Well who agreed with me?" Snotlout asks. Astrid shoots him a glare swinging over a log into the forest. "Exactly as I thought." Snotlout adds.

"You're so-" Astrid is cut off as a feather lands in a tree skimming the bridge of her nose. Astrid blinks once, before Snotlout grabs her arm and drags her forward. "I can run without you holding my hand." Astrid shouts and rips her hand away from Snotlout.

A cracking noise sounds behind them and Astrid and Snotlout look back at the tree the feather is in as it splits down the middle landing with two thuds.

The two riders share a look, "Whatever you do, do not mention this dragon to the twins." Astrid commands.

Snotlout rolls his eyes before the dragon lands in front of both of them. The three stare each other down for a little. "I think we should name him, Steve." Snotlout proclaims.

"That's a dumb name." Astrid argues.

"Well its that or Snotlout junior." Snotlout says. Astrid whacks her forehead, sighing.

"We haven't even trained it yet." She argues. Astrid lifts up her hands walking forward.

"When you're eaten, I do not want to be around Hiccup when he finds out." Snotlout calls at her back. Astrid's heart twists slightly at the mention of Hiccup but she focuses on the dragon.

"Alright big guy, whatya say, friends?" She asks. The dragon glares at her murderously but Astrid lifts up her hand and looks to the side. 'the hand thing' as Fishlegs refers to it consistently. Astrid has only seen Hiccup do it, everyone else just goes for the direct approach or something else.

When she feels the soft hairs of feathers Astrid looks up at the dragon."Hey Steve." She greets. She pats his side, "Whatya say, think you can give us a lift?" She asks.

Snotlout folds his arms across his chest, "If you're waiting for me to say I'm impressed, I'm not." Snotlout says lying clearly.

Astrid sighs before Steve leaps into the air grabbing Snotlout's shoulders.

...

Fishlegs stabs the sword down onto the ground and picks up the next one. He scrubs at it till its sparkling and sets it down. Three days. That's how long they've been in this stupid base-place whatever it is.

A soft thump sounds behind Fishlegs and he turns his head slowly lifting the sword he has in hand up, "Who's there?" He demands.

When nothing jumps out, Fishlegs's loosens his grip on the hilt. A hand is slammed over his mouth suddenly and Fishlegs jumps. The sword is knocked out of his hand and a bag shoved over his head.

Fishlegs struggles against the iron grip of his captor but nothing works. After mumbling protests for a while he's shoved to the ground the bag ripped off his head.

Fishlegs huffs angrily and looks up his eyes widening. "Oh Thor." He whispers.

...

Heather has decided, she doesn't like brooms. In fact, the desire to throw the one in her hands to the nearest volcano and cackle madly pointing down at it jumping up at down has crossed her mind more than once.

Heather brushes away the dirt aggressively looking around at the empty arena. But there's guards everywhere, if she tries to make a break for it, the results will not be pretty.

She frowns and brushes the dirt forward eyes lingering for a second on a corner stained with a streak of red. Hiccup had been there seven maybe eight hours ago, Heather really doesn't know, time is so jumpy here.

"Psst." A voice calls. Heather looks up expecting someone to be there but sees no one. Turning back to the broom, she startled beyond words when a hand is clamped over her mouth.

She's dragged backwards and she struggles against the grip, finally biting down on the fingers ignoring the regurgitated fish taste and stomps down on the persons foot. She swings around preparing to smash them over the head with her broom but her hands falter for a second.

"Dagur?" She asks softly.

Said redhead grips his foot, the hand in his mouth, realizing the highly undignified position he resumes a normal stance. Heather grips her broom and swings it. Dagur catches the other end. "This is a recuse I'm here to help." Dagur says quickly.

Heather's eyes narrow. "I know you. What's this got in it for you, Dagur?" She asks.

"You alive and safe." Dagur answers. The two struggle over the broom again. Heather lets out a hallow laugh.

"You're a liar. Why would you care about me?" Heather demands. Dagur's eyes narrow and he snaps the broom down the middle tossing the pieces to the side.

"You're all I have left." Dagur says grabbing Heathers shoulders. She rips away from his grasp.

"You murdered our father. Who am I to believe anything you do? When I turn my back, you'll plunge a blade into me to." She growls.

Dagur sighs grabbing her arm and pulling her. Heather struggles in his grasp but Dagur's grip doesn't falter. After pulling her through a passage in the cell, he turns to his sister. "I didn't kill our father." He says quietly.

Heathers eyes widen. "What?" She asks.

"After he disappeared, I told everybody that so they would think I was strong enough to he chief. Heather, I've done alot of things I'm sorry for, but I couldn't live knowing you thought I did that. I just want to keep you safe, I don't want my family disappearing again." Dagur says and pulls his hands away from him.

"I know you hate me, but Heather, at least let me help you escape. After everything I put you through, its the least I can do." Dagur says. Heather looks up at the entrance to the passage then back at Dagur. A battle is fought in her eyes before she sighs and rubs her arm, walking up next to Dagur.

Dagur watches her with surprise in his eyes before he leans forward and pulls the hatch shut.

...

Tuffnut lets out another completely off tune note as he skates across the room on the brushes, Ruffnut joining in in the ear spitting music and the brush skating.

The two it seems are enjoying this far, far more than they should. "I'm a Viking through and throu _-ou-ooooooooooooo_." Tuffnut finishes drawing out the word.

"Oooo-Ooo!" Ruffnut adds.

They smirk before proceeding to go up and down the room on their brushes again. The Dragon Hunters look at each other hands slammed over their ears. "Are they done?" One mouths.

A second removes his hand from his ear and shakes his head as the "ooo's" continue.

"I'm going bloody mad!" The first exclaims.

The four Hunters look over at the twins. "They aren't going anywhere, lets get out of here." He says and they all nod slipping outside.

"Viggo has got to gag them. Next shift should come in soon." The third man says. The fourth shakes his head.

"They can break eardrums." He says.

"They already did." The second mutters.

Inside the room Ruffnut and Tuffnut watch the Hunters leave the room and high-five. They remove bits of soap from their ears and Tuffnut smirks. "Toldya it'd work." Ruffnut says.

Tuffnut nods, "Dear sister, I must admit I'm impressed." Tuffnut sings.

"Indee-EEEEED!" Ruffnut draws out, screeching on some unknown tune.

"Beautiful." Tuffnut complements.

They both burst out laughing. Tuffnut pulls the brushes off his feet and Ruffnut echoes him and they both grow silent backing up, brushes in hand as the door clicks.

It's swung open and several men burst into the room. Both twins let out war cries and race forward throwing the brushes at them, the hands are sliced down the middle from the swords and axes and Tuffnut and Ruffnut stop Tuffnut's cry stopping.

"Yah?" He asks surprise playing across his face.  
...

Hiccup curls in on himself shackles preventing himself from pressing his hands against the wound. The bandages had been wrapped around his clothing horribly, but its stopping him from bleeding to death so there's that.

His eyes are tightly closed and he lets out a soft groan. The dragons in the room give him looks of pity, a rather motherly Razorwhip licking his hair before curling around him. Not like its anything to any of the other dragons, this Razorwhip mothers everything that isn't a Dragon Hunter, rats, bugs, birds, dragons and now Hiccup.

"Tooth...less." Hiccup mutters.

His wrists ache from the shackles but Carr had given strict instructions to not touch them, saying Hiccup was to wear them until he did as Carr asked. It made no sense to Hiccup, he had trained the dragon.

The door opens with a thud and the Razorwhip looks at the men as the file into the room angrily. They pause in the doorway before they see Hiccup. One curses something before the five men move forward.

"Try not to agitate her." One says sending a pointed look at another. Hiccup groans softly and the men move forward. One declares an unannounced staring contest with the Razorwhip as another grabs Hiccup's prosthetic and drags him away.

The Razorwhip hisses as her charge is pulled away and leaps forward but stops as the chain around her foreleg reaches its full length. Hiccup opens his eyes vision blurry as two men grab either arm and start to drag him from the cell.

"Stop!" Hiccup commands as his wound is jostled sending heavy waves of pain through him. The men however dont stop. Hiccup drops his head closing his eyes tightly.

The men leave the room and walk down the hall going down several twists and turns Hiccup could have sword were non-existent before hand.

When the dragging finally does stop close to ten minutes later, Hiccup's arms are released and the Haddock opens his eyes looking around him. The first thing he spots is Fishlegs and the twins in the corner eyeing him, the second is Heather and Dagur standing in the other corner, Dagur looking smug. The third makes his breath catch, his eyes widening ten times their normal size, "Alvin?"

 **A/N: Yay! :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Also, dont bother looking for the backwards word its "a". And for those of you unfamiliar with this, I put a backwards word into every chapter I write. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

This is taking forever! You're absolutely sure you know where you're going?" Snotlout asks behind Astrid on Steve.

Astrid nods. "Positive. Berk should be less than ten minutes from here." Astrid says. Snotlout looks down at the note in his hands again.

"How do we even know Johann was invited to the right place? This map looks faulty." Snotlout comments.

"Because, Johann says Ryker delivered it to him. Why would Ryker give him a faulty map?" Astrid asks.

"Hmmm. Let me think about that, oh I dont know he wanted to mislead us!" Snotlout shouts. Steve points one of his feathers up and Snotlout yelps in pain. "Okay, I get it stop whining." Snotlout says and Astrid smirks silently patting Steve's neck as a thank you.

"Johann said that he was invited personally to this when we crossed him yesterday." Astrid states.

"Yesterday! Ugh we've been on this dragon for days!" Snotlout moans.

"Be quiet. I _will_ knock you out again." Astrid threatens.

Snotlout huffs and mutters something Astrid doesn't catch. "There! That's a statue! We're in Berks waters!" Astrid exclaims as Steve zooms past the statues.

Snotlout sighs, "Thank Thor." He breathes. The clouds stretch across the sky in a happy Im going to ruin your day by raining manner.

When Steve lands on Berk Snotlout jumps off his back and kisses the plaza ground. "Oh I love ground and Berk and-" Snotlout starts.

"What are you doing lad?" Stoick asks. Snotlout leaps to his feet face flushing with embarrassment.

"Chief! You're right there!" Snotlout says. Astrid jumps off Steves back.

"Who's your pet?" Gobber asks.

"Steve." Astrid and Snotlout answer in sync.

"What happened to you?" Stoick asks looking at their ripped clothing, messy hair and cuts everywhere.

 _"Loooong_ story." Snotlout states.

Astrid grows serious grabbing the paper from out of Snotlout's hands. "Chief, we have a problem."

...

"Alvin?" Hiccup says with wide eyes. The Outcast chief looks down at him with a smirk.

"The one and only." He answers.

Hiccup blinks several times looking over at Dagur with a questioning glance. "Well your father wasn't being agreeable, so I went with the next best person." Dagur answers.

"Next best person?" Alvin repeats looking at Dagur with an irritated expression. Dagur lifts up his hands in a 'I surrender' way.

"What? Stoick is his father, and you're as aware as I how he gets when you do something to Hiccup." Dagur says. Hiccup lets out a soft groan shutting his eyes tightly. Heather crosses the room in half a second grabbing Hiccup's shoulders.

After taking a quick scan of the Haddock Heather looks back at Alvin and Dagur in a small battle of words. Sighing with irritation she releases Hiccup and gets to her feet storming over to the two men. As they see her stormy face, they silence immediately.

"Do you have any medical supplies? Hiccup is injured." Heather states. Alvin looks at a Outcast behind him who looks at a man leaning grouchily against a wall half shadowed by the light of the room. Groaning in annoyance the man steps forward staff clicking against the ground.

"Mildew?" Tuffnut asks eyes widening. He looks at Ruffnut, "I thought he would be in Valhalla right now."

Mildew grunts in response and hands a satchel to Heather. She takes it and leans down next to Hiccup, Ruffnut joins him and working together both start to remove the shoulder armor. Ruffnut takes the bandages from Heather. Ruffnut has more healing experience than most of them, Tuffnut deals with broken bones but together, the Thorsten's could rival Gothi. Barely.

After removing the current bandages, Heather pales. Hiccups entire front is stained red. Worse is no matter how much Heather slipped and accidently touched the cut, Hiccup didn't react.

Ruffnut purses her lips then starts to wrap the wound. "Do you have the keys?" Heather asks lifting up the shackles around Hiccups wrists.

Alvin looks at Dagur who looks at a Outcast who looks at Mildew hopefully. Mildew huffs and shakes his head, "No I dont have the keys." He says.

"Good news is he'll live." Ruffnut says.

"Great!" Tuffnut says cheerily.

"The bad news is, I don't know what did this to him, so it could or could not be poisoned." Ruffnut finishes.

".. _.less_ great." Tuffnut says after a second.

"A Snaptrapper." Alvin and Mildew say in sync.

Fishlegs mutters something.

"What?" Tuffnut asks putting a hand up to his ear, "I cannot hear you, speak up!" He shouts the last part and Fishlegs looks over at him irritably.

"Vemon 18! Dont you understand what this means!?" Fishlegs demands.

"Um...sure. But just to make sure you do, care to explain?" Tuffnut asks.

"It means, the Snaptrapper is more its more poisonous than a Scauldron." Hiccup answers softly.

"You're awake?" Heather asks. Hiccup opens his eyes in response and blinks several times.

"We need to get out of here." He says quietly. Heather nods and holds out a hand to Hiccup. He takes it and she pulls him to his feet. Hiccup stumbles slightly, his lips pursing in pain.

"The way out is just down this tunnel, after that, its smooth sailing." Alvin says.

"What about the dragons?" Hiccup mutters.

"Well, judging on the circumstances, yer dragons can wait lad." Alvin says. At this Hiccup's eyes snap open.

"No! I am not leaving Toothless." He says firmly. Alvin sighs muttering dark things about loyal dragon riders before he waves four men off.

"See what you can do." Alvin commands.

Alvin turns to Hiccup and raises his sword over his head, brief fear flashes through Hiccup's eyes as the sword travels back down to earth, metal meets metal and the shackle chain snaps down the middle.

"Oh. Thanks." Hiccup says. Alvin nods and sheaths his sword turning back to the tunnel.

"About half a mile that way." He says. Hiccup takes a half step and nearly falls forward onto his face, had every rider not been surrounding him like worried siblings.

Heather catches him and bites her lip looking at the twins and Fishlegs, like she is honestly unsure what to do and they have all mastered silent communication

Dagur takes a hesitate step towards Hiccup looking at Heather as if asking for silent permission. When she doesn't tackle him or make a move to stop him, Dagur swings on of Hiccup's arms around his shoulder taking most the weight off his feet. Though his legs aren't injured the Snaptrapper's venom took them as its first victim.

The riders and Outcasts move forward down the passage to the exit. Alvin draws his sword, several Outcasts pulling out weapons after dozens of battles between the riders and Outcasts, its weird to Fishlegs, Hiccup and the twins that the weapons aren't to attack but protect them.

"So," Tuffnut says after several minutes of silence beyond the sound of Hiccup's peg leg tapping on the floor. "how'd you come across these tunnels anyway?"

Alvin laughs softly, "Told Ryker I'd cut off his head unless he showed me another way out." Alvin answers, still chuckling.

"Wow. We should try that tactic." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, that seemed to have worked really well." Ruffnut agrees. The two Thorsten's start to laugh ignoring the earning looks Alvin, Dagur and Fishlegs are sending them.

"Be quiet or I'll cut 'our tongue out. 'e're directly under the dock. Anyone can hear you." Alvin retorts. The twins look at each other, than look up, then at each other again before they snap their jaws shut.

Grumbling something under his breath, Alvin moves forward the Outcasts and riders following after him. Hiccup's steps grow weaker and weaker to the point Dagur is almost dragging him. After several more minutes Alvin stops and points up.

"The way out is up. Get up." Alvin commands looking directly at Hiccup and Dagur. Dagur nods and pulls a half stumbling Hiccup to under the door. Dagur takes the rope and with Hiccup firmly gripped in one hand proceeds to climb up with one arm.

The twins' jaws drop watching him, "Wow. I have got to get around to more push-ups." Tuffnut comments offhandedly.

After Dagur disappears, Heather grabs the rope and starts to climb followed by the twins then Fishlegs and finally the Outcasts. Alvin is the last person and when he reaches the top he mentally kicks himself sixteen times. There awaiting them swords drawn is Viggo Ryker and two dozen maybe more Dragon Hunters.

"I must admit, your stealth factor doesn't impress me, Alvin." Viggo says drawing a dagger.

"Well your defenses didn't impress me either." Alvin draws. He grabs the hilt of his sword and as he does Viggo hums warningly. Alvin scans around himself and sees Dagur sporting a black eye, Hiccup held up by his hair in Rykers hand sword at his throat.

"It really would be a pity to see him go. But nonetheless, I do what is necessary." Viggo says and Heather clenches her fists moving next to Dagur. "Your move, Alvin." Viggo adds.

Alvin clenches his jaw before looking at the three Outcasts with him, not including Mildew, if he hadn't sent off the dour to look for the dragons, he would try and attack, but, Alvin releases the hilt of his sword.

"What!? He isn't any different from the other idiots we've fought!" Mildew shouts. Alvin slams a fist on his head and Mildew spins slightly.

"Surrender then?" Viggo asks looking at Alvin. "I'll make you a deal, I'll let you go free and all your men and we can pretend this never happened if you leave right now." Viggo says. Alvin snorts.

"Deal." He agrees. Viggo's eyes flash with what is unmistakably surprise before Alvin leaps at Ryker sword drawn in such a quick movement, Toothless would be impressed.

The other Outcasts and riders see this as a command of attack and leap on the nearest people next to them. Ryker manages to block Alvin's deadly blow to his head, dropping Hiccup in the process.

The Haddock crumbles to the floor. Alvin shoves Ryker away and another Dragon Hunter steps forward Fishlegs recognizes instantly as Tip. With a furious war cry he ignores the man he was battling and races at Tip tackling him.

Heather elbows Carr in the face, Dagur some how battling several men at once with a sword he stole and keeping an eye on Hiccup and Heather. The twins both take up Viggo both enjoying and regretting their decision.

After roughly a minute, the twins are shoved backwards landing on top of each other. Viggo looks at them for a second before he looks at Dagur. Drawing a dagger so sharp the end gleams he thrusts it forward.

Heather turns as she sees something sparkling and her green eyes widen, without thinking she throws herself forward. "No!" She yells. Dagur whirls around watching as the dagger seems to sail in slow motion before it hits her chest.

All the battle stops and Hiccup from where he's leaning against a sword watches with horror. Heather looks at the dagger as if she can't believe its actually there and the with a silent scream she crumbles into Dagur's arms.

 **A/N: ...I will say nothing.**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Final chapter! :) and its short. Eh.**  
 **Okay to clear this up, Snaptrappers are very lethal 8 classes more deadly than a Scauldron, Hiccup was poioned by one, Heather was stabbed. Wow. I'm really nice to them.;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **P. YOU FOR READING! :)**

"No! No!" Dagur yells and looks at Viggo murder in his eyes. Heather gasps for breath, and looks up at Dagur. "Dont die on me to." Dagur begs. Heather's eyes start to slip shut and she grasps Dagur's hand.

"Help...me...please, brother." She says and Dagur's eyes widen at the name. Heather's eyes slip shut and she goes limp in Dagur's arms. Hiccup falls to his knees gripping the hilt of the sword his has in hand.

Viggo sheathes his sword watching with a almost pitying look. "Take them." He commands. The Dragon Hunters step forward and grab the riders dragging them back.

Hiccup gives no struggle watching the two Berserker siblings. Dagur clutches Heather to his chest and literally growls at anyone who comes close to him. Viggo turns to Alvin.

"You can still do our deal, or I'll leave Ryker to deal with you." Viggo says. Alvin's fists clench.

"Or we make our own deal." Astrid shouts down at Viggo. All heads snap up to where the A-team led by Astrid and Snotlout on Hookfang and Stormfly. A low whistle pierces the air and a blast explodes between Hiccup and Carr.

Toothless leaps in-between them smashing Hiccup to the ground. Barf and Belch leap next to the twins Meatlug smashing Fishlegs captor. Windshear fires several spines around Dagur before she lands next to him. Shadowmaster doing the same.

"This battle si over." Astrid shouts angrily. Viggo draws his sword before shaking his head.

"Retreat!" He yells. Ryker stares at him like he's grown seven heads but follows his brothers order. The Dragon Hunters retreat and Stormfly lands followed by Skullcrusher and Hookfang.

"I really thought they would put up more of a fight." Gustav comments.

"That doesn't matter." Astrid notes and jumps off of Stormfly rushing over to Dagur and Heather. Dagur looks up as she approaches like he wants to say something but his mouth wont work. What shocks Astrid the most is the tears. She's never seen Dagur cry.

Astrid takes the hilt of the dagger and rips it from Heather. She takes in a gasp of air breath hitched. Her eyes snap open and she looks over at Astrid before looking at Dagur. Dagur looks at her for a second before he wraps his arms around her in a tight hug.

...

Several hours later on Berk Hiccup slowly blinks his eyes opening heavily. He can feel something at his foot and looks down a small smile on his face as he sees Toothless curled up and content.

Hiccup looks around himself and sees the healers hut. It's empty except for one person. His breath catches. "Astrid?" He asks hardly daring to believe it. She was dead.

Astrid looks at him blue eyes open and alight. "You were dead." He breathes. Astrid grabs his hand tightly.

"So were you." She says. Hiccup looks at her for another second before Astrid leans down and their lips meet. Astrid pulls away and Hiccup looks at her with bright eyes, the dullness washed away.

Hiccup looks down at Toothless as he shifts tail moving onto the bed. "Hows Heather?" He asks looking up at Astrid.

"Living. You've been out for a week. She's been trying to leave the room to visit you, but Dagur and Windshear have taken it apon themselves to be her shadow. Hasn't made it more than a few steps." Astrid says smiling faintly at a memory.

Hiccup smirks and leans on his elbow sitting up. "Where's my dad?" He asks, "Alvin?" He adds as an after thought.

Astrid shrugs. "They're around." She says. Hiccup nods and moves to get out of bed. Toothless snaps his head up, looking at Hiccup as if he highly disagrees with the movment.

"Dont." Astrid commands and grabs his shoulders pulling him back into the bed. Hiccup sighs but doesn't move.

...

Heather looks up at the ceiling, "I can walk. Will you please let me out of this room?" Heather groans looking over at Dagur. Said Berserker raises an eyebrow.

"No." He says firmly. Heather groans and flops back onto the bed.

"What if Hic-" she starts.

"I already checked on our little brother. He's fine." Dagur assures.

Heather frowns and purses her lips. "Fine." She says and looks at Dagur again. Surprise is honestly the first thing that comes to mind, she had doubted he would change refused to accept it, she even thought he was lying when he told her he didn't kill Oswald. But...

She had taken the dagger for him not because he was Dagur but because he's her brother and some part of her couldn't bear the idea of being alone again. She has the other riders and Fishlegs but, Dagur is family.

"You didn't have to come back for us." Heather says softly. Dagur rolls his eyes and lightly taps her shoulder.

"And leave you for death? Hiccup would be dead by now. He was already dead when we found him." Dagur says. Heather sighs and nods.

"Thanks. By the way, you really had our backs there." Heather says and Dagur smirks.

"I'll always have your back, sis." He assures and smiles when Heather huffs in agreement.

...

Viggo Grimborne stares down at a Maces and Talons board, one hand stroking his chin. Ryker sits across from him angrily sharpening a sword. "Oh do cheer up, brother. I have a perfectly logical reason on why we retreated, besides its been days." Viggo says.

Ryker grunts, "You cost us, Viggo. We could have taken them." Ryker growls.

"It was twenty men against seven dragon riders and Outcasts, two of which were chiefs. They would have taken us." Viggo argues.

"That doesn't change anything. We lost again." Ryker growls.

Viggo shakes his head softly and moves a piece forward, he looks up at his brother and says: "No. Maces and Talons doesn't end until the chief is dead."

 **A/N: Wow! That's a cliffhanger. Just so you're aware chiefs as in Hiccup and Viggo. Cause their the leaders anyway. I could write a sequel, I have an idea, but I feel when I do write sequels no one reads them. So, if you'd read let me know. :)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
